Engines require positive fuel pressure within the fuel line for achieving startup. For certain engines, particularly hybrid engines utilizing ethanol fuel such as E85 Flex Fuel vehicles or otherwise, it is important that sufficient fuel pressure be established relatively quickly; otherwise, the engine may have difficulty starting and/or generate poor exhaust emissions. Also, during cold starts of the engine, or under cold operating conditions, immediate fuel pressure to the engine improves startability of the engine and reduces emissions, such as unburned hydrocarbons. However, to date there have been few designs that provide for rapid pressurization of a fuel line, particularly for ethanol burning engines or for cold starts situations, that are simple in design and relatively cost effective. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system and method for providing rapid pressurization of a fuel line of an engine.